Warm Parting
by wolfofsummerbreeze
Summary: FE10. The confusion caused by the Judgement is passing but as their forces divide again there are a couple things Ranulf need to say to Ike... and there are things Ike can't say as well. IkexRanulf


In all the confusion something had still gotten done. Ike extracted himself from the crowd, intent on starting travel preparations, when he noticed Ranulf. His cat friend looked worn but brightened as he came closer.

"Ike!" He smiled and Ike almost stopped walking. That smile wasn't the usual grin. Ranulf quickly led him through the snow to a secluded meadow while gesturing for silence. Ike had to frown. Secrecy? Now?

Ranulf turned and opened his mouth to say something. Ike tilted his head. No words came. Ranulf closed his mouth and then his eyes, his tail swished irritably. Ike was even more confused.

"Since we're on different teams," Ranulf finally started, "I need to tell you something before we go." He opened his eyes again. Not for the first time was Ike struck by the strange beauty of those mismatched eyes. "Something important."

Ike ruthlessly squashed the hope that started to flare. It had always been business when it was important. And sure, Ike could think of a few important non-business things he should say… but neither of them had ever done so before so why start now?

Even though Ranulf might die.

Even though Ike would not, according to Yune.

It would be too simple to just say it. 'Don't die.' Not even more than that was needed… but he couldn't.

He nodded for Ranulf to go on. "It's General Zelgius. Next time you see him, Ike, use caution. He's your enemy."

He knew this but… Ranulf would never restate anything unless it was important. "What do you mean?" He asked, brows knitting.

It was silent for a while. Ranulf looked to be steeling himself, closing his eyes.

"He's the one. He's the Black Knight."

Those words cut the air as Ike tensed. "What?!" Memories flashed of meeting him in Daien's capitol. Zelgius of Bengion the Black Knight? He could see it… barely.

Ranulf's eyes opened again. "Zelgius is the Black Knight. I became certain of it when we crossed the river."

All this time… Zelgius? "It can't be…" but even as he said that he knew it could.

He watched Ranulf fists tighten then relax and looked up into the face of his friend. It was closed off again, those eyes shut. "I didn't want to tell you until I had hard proof, but it looks like we're out of time. Sorry I didn't tell you before."

He couldn't even say it was fine, which it was. He would have done the same. "General Zelgius is the one who killed my father?" He said, testing it as the shock began to thaw.

"I doubt that Zelgius has been turned to stone. Be careful, Ike. You might run into him." He knew he wouldn't be as careful as he should. The next time he saw the man it would take all he had not to skewer him… but he must try if Ranulf asked.

He closed his eyes, preparing himself. Breaking his thoughts away and back to the task at hand. Tower of Guidance.

"…Good luck to you." He heard Ranulf step closer and then…

Inconceivable.

His hand shot out as Ranulf went to step back, wrapping around the cat's waist. His eyes opened.

Green and purple stared back, shocked, and then dropped.

Ranulf had kissed him. He felt himself smiling. Slowly, with his other hand, he tilted Ranulf's face back up and leaned down.

Ranulf was rigid as first but slowly softened in his arms, pressing against him, making him wish for more time. Finally, he broke away, burning. He rested their foreheads together as he watched those wonderful eyes open again.

The next time they kissed was softer and both had no doubt that it was a goodbye. Ike couldn't say the words he wanted, couldn't ask them of Ranulf. Not when so much is at stake. Ranulf couldn't ask the same of him. But as Ranulf walked away both of them knew… they would try.

Ike stood there for a bit, just him and the snow, trees, and sky. His hand traced his lips then fell to his side.

"Zelgius… The Black Knight…" He sighed. It was time to get moving. And even though it might be a cold trip he knew he would be warm…

Ranulf always made him warm.

Oo0oO

That last bit is a little play on Ranulf's element which I believe is fire.

This is of course assuming that in the end Ranulf goes off with Ike. Probably they go off to find a place where they can be together without needing to hide.

All dialogue is NOT MINE. Nor are characters, setting, or plot. The romance? Mine, as are how I choose to manipulate characters. All dialogue taken from MetriodHunters youtube account FE:RD walkthrough part 299 .com/watch?v=0inqkcJ7a1s&feature=related so thanks!


End file.
